battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Agitator
Agitator was a heavyweight robot that competed in the last 2 seasons of BattleBots. It was a red and white rectangular robot with pointed edges, armed with a blue spinning blade. It was built by Team Robot Dojo. It did decently in competition but never made it very far. The robot actually had the number of wheels decreased to four for Season 5.0, meaning it was 3 mph faster (5 mph in Season 4.0 and 8 mph in Season 5.0). The team also entered the heavyweight division of Season 3.0 and 4.0 with PyRAMidroid. Agitator was originally going to be named PyRAMidrone but was renamed because co-builder Becky Konshak said the PyRAM theme was getting too hard to say. A second robot, nearly identical to Agitator, was built by Team RobotDojo in order to compete in Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. This robot, named Propeller-Head, achieved great success, reaching the Grand Final. Propeller-Head was later sold to Team Killulator, where it would compete as BladeSpinner. Season 4.0 Agitator's first ever opponent was Terror. Terror and Agitator crashed together hard and Agitator's spinner stopped cold from full speed. Another hard hit bent it and stopped it for good. Surprisingly though, after Agitator's spinner died, it switched tactics and began to out push the rambot. Agitator slammed Terror into the spikestrip several times, until Terror got stuck and/or died, and won on a 37-8 judge's decision. Tripulta Raptor was Agitator's next opponent. The spinner's weapon hit Tripulta Raptor's jaws a few times, but they did not break. Raptor was able to stop the spinner, but was unable to get a bite before Agitator escaped. Tripulta Raptor stopped Agitator again and this time it did get it's jaws onto Agitator, but when Tripulta Raptor tried to lift, Agitator stayed right on the ground and Tripulta Raptor's back end lifted up. Tripulta Raptor had to let Agitator go. Another bite and the same thing happened. Agitator dragged Tripulta alongside the wall and up onto the spikestrip, flipping it on it's side. Agitator had the match then, but kept at it, tearing up Tripulta Raptor's tangle of exposed hydraulic lines and spilling oil onto the floor. Tripulta Raptor was being counted out and Agitator won by KO. This win put Agitator to the TV rounds, where it faced Silverback. In the beginning, Agitator hung a sharp right while it started spinning its weapon. Silverback followed and skidded off into the pulverizer. Silverback raised its lifting arm and took two hits from Agitator. Silverback charged straight at Agitator and flipped itself in the process. As Silverback tried to self-right, Agitator gave it a hit and Silverback managed to get back onto its feet. Agitator started spinning up again and gave Silverback a couple of hits, but these hits stopped the spinning hammers. Silverback met Agitator face-to-face and Silverback tried to lift it, but Agitator slipped off before any inversion can happen. While Silverback adjusted its weapon, Agitator hit it with its spinning hammers. Silverback appeared to be having just a little bit of trouble, with the weapon responding later than it should be. Silverback raised the arm back down and Agitator continued hitting Silverback. Silverback drove onto Agitator, then slipped off. As Agitator started spinning its hammers again, Silverback charged straight at Agitator and stopped its spinning hammers. After this, Silverback pushed Agitator against the spikestrip and left a dent in the base of the screws. Silverback tried to pin Agitator, but Agitator escaped. Silverback drove over Agitator and it started spinning the hammers again, where Silverback was bounced around by them. Silverback then pushed Agitator into the screws. Agitator drove itself onto the killsaws and tossed itself onto the front of Silverback's lifting arm. Silverback took a shot from the killsaws and Agitator drove into Silverback. Silverback charged into Agitator again and flipped itself over Agitator. Silverback self-righted under the pulverizer and tried to push Agitator into the arena wall again, but Agitator slipped off. Silverback drove completely over Agitator again and Silverback tried to push Agitator, but Agitator turned it around and pushed Silverback into the arena wall. Silverback bounced off of Agitator's non-spinning weapon again and the time ran out. Silverback won on a 29-16 judge's decision and Agitator was eliminated from the tournament. Because it lost in the round of 64, Agitator couldn't participate the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 5.0 Agitator's first match in Season 5.0 was against Grim Reaper. As it turned out, Agitator's weapon was at the right height and managed to chop off Grim Reaper's aerial, causing Grim Reaper to stop moving. Grim Reaper was counted out and Agitator won the match by KO at 10 seconds, making it the shortest match in Battlebots history. This win put Agitator to the next preliminary round, where it faced Sharp Cheese. Agitator won by KO and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Center Punch. Center Punch won on a 30-15 judge's decision and Agitator was eliminated from the tournament again. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 2 Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Extreme Warriors Competitors Category:Robots armed with overhead spinning weapons Category:Robots armed with spinning hammers Category:Robots armed with Spinning Bars Category:Nickelodeon Robot Wars competitors Category:Robots from Colorado